


Truth & Commitment

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magical Bond, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki yearns for more than just marriage with Anthony,  but he's hesitant to ask for it.





	Truth & Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY WOW, LADIES, GENTS AND NON-BINARY INDIVIDUALS! THIS IS MY 300TH FIC!!
> 
> I post a fluffy anniversary/celebration FI fic for every milestone I've passed
> 
> So far we've had the [100th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173441), [150th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971652), [200th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558076), [250th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980955) and [1 millions words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158999)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! :)  
<s>Also if you've left a comment and I haven't replied, please know I'm getting there! I've just been very busy! ^^;;</s>

There were few things more important or sacred to a mage than a magical vow. Their seidr was an intrinsic part of them and their bindings were not only impossible to break but were only offered under extreme circumstances.

The vow Loki was most drawn to was a binding of _devotion_.

He’d never cared for them in the past. He saw them as unnecessary and dangerous attachments. It was a proclamation to the worlds that _this_ person was a magic-user’s weakest link. It was more blatant than a wedding band. Loki had never conceived of why any mage would ever perform such a ritual.

Then he met Anthony.

Then he fell in _love_.

And suddenly, a binding vow became something other than frivolous fancy. It became something he _craved_. But, Loki never dared to voice it. 

He loved Anthony and, miraculously, the mortal loved him too. The mortal spent three years with him, committed to him, even _married_ him. 

But, their marriage could end in divorce. The golden apple and Aesir length of life he gained held no obligation to remain with _Loki_ throughout that timeframe.

But, a magical vow? A binding of devotion and love? That was unbreakable. It was a lifetime promise and a commitment to be with Loki until the end of time.

There was nothing Loki wanted more, and nothing greater that he feared mentioning to his love.

Because how could Anthony ever say _yes?_

Loki had thought he’d hidden his yearning and worry, but after thirty years together, Anthony was adept at reading his moods and his expressions.

They’d been sitting in their vacation house on Alfheim (the home Loki planned for them to move to, once Anthony grew bored of Midgard). Loki was staring unseeingly at a book, and Anthony had been trying to master a Vanaheim wooden puzzle box.

“Okay, what is it?”

Loki startled and turned to his husband. Anthony was watching him carefully, amusement not able to fully mask his concern. 

“I don’t know what you-”

“Uh, uh,” Anthony chided. “What did we say about lying?”

Loki couldn’t help his smile even as a hint of guilt appeared. “Not about the important things.” 

“Exactly.” Anthony reached over and took Loki’s hand. “So, what’s wrong?”

Loki didn’t respond for a long moment. He didn’t want to lie. They’d both promised each other they would never _lie_, and he had kept that vow, for thirty-five years. 

“It is merely a-”

“No obfuscating either,” Anthony interrupted, pinning him with a knowing look.

The same mixture of fondness, annoyance and exasperation welled up in his breast, and he sent the other man a look that perfectly incapsulated it all. Anthony just grinned at him. He also squeezed Loki’s hand. “Come on, Lokes. Tell your husband all your dirty secrets.”

Loki snorted. “I thought you _were_ my dirtiest secret?”

“Oh, you _wound_ me,” Anthony declared, placing his free hand over his chest.

Loki’s smile spread even wider. What a fool this man was, but oh, how Loki loved him. He didn’t ever want to lose him.

He chewed on his lower lip, his good humour fading for the same pensive uncertainty Anthony had noticed earlier. This time, Anthony didn’t say a word, he waited patiently while holding Loki’s hand. 

Loki looked at their hands; the difference in skin tone and the matching wedding bands. He shifted and made it easier for them to link their fingers.

“You have married me,” Loki began, not realising he would speak until the words were slipping free. “You ate a Golden Apple on the promise of spending our lifetimes together. You love me and you live with me.” Loki squeezed his lover’s hand and raised his eyes. “But I am selfish and I only want more.”

Anthony frowned. “I didn’t realise there was more.” He eyed Loki uncertainty. “Is this the part where we get matching tattoos? We’ve already had the talk about me not being fond of needles. I mean, I can still do it, you just have to promise to hold my hand.”

He followed it up with a wink, and Loki cracked a small smile. He knew Anthony was trying to lighten the mood. He also knew that Anthony meant every word; if Loki wanted to brand his name across Anthony in ink, the other man would agree.

But ink was not _permanent_. It could be removed or hidden. It could be _erased_. So much of what Midgardian’s did could be _undone_. Loki was asking for something far more lasting, and it scared him to pose the question.

“Come on, Loki,” Anthony said, his words calm, comforting and supportive. “Tell me what you want.”

Anthony was his anchor and his strength. The man also knew exactly what to say to make Loki confess, to throw himself into the arms of fate and hope that someone would catch him when he fell.

“I want to bind with you,” Loki breathed. He then elaborated, knowing Anthony would not understand. “I wish to perform a ritual of devotion. A sacred act among mages for when they take a marriage partner. It is a binding that will never break. We will be tied to one another at our very core. There is no greater act of commitment in the universe.” His final words came out in a rush as he stared into Anthony’s surprised brown eyes. “It is an act that you could never reverse.”

There was a moment’s silence, but Anthony knew him too well. “You think I’ll say no.”

Loki looked down at their linked fingers. He brought his free hand to cover Anthony’s, stroking the skin. “You have far surpassed anything I once believed possible; you love me, you married me, you chose to spend eternity with me. To wish for more is a greedy act of selfishness and yet…”

“You still want it,” Anthony finished. “And you think I won’t.”

Loki hated to put that note of sadness in Anthony’s voice. It was something that occurred whenever Anthony believed he was being too hard on himself. When he called himself _monster_ (something he had not done for years) or when he withdrew from Anthony, reminded by some new sneer why his position at Anthony’s side could be a determent rather than a benefit.

Anthony always kissed him and assured him he was beautiful and perfect and there was nothing monstrous about him. He also pulled Loki back despite the distaste of those around him. He refused to let someone dictate who he should or should not love.

And perhaps, in his darker moments, he wondered why Anthony could _possibly_ choose him and he worried about what would occur to pull them apart in the future.

But, his darker moments had come less and less over the years; soothed by a marriage, dismissed by an apple, and sent away by happiness. 

They only ever lingered when he thought of the binding; something he was certain his lover would never agree to, but something that yearned to be asked nonetheless. But, perhaps if he heard the answer once and for all, he could accept it and move on. It need not _end_ them, and this way, he could stop wondering.

“I think that even you have limits you will not cross,” Loki finally answered. “Yet, my mind persists.” He squeezed Anthony’s hand. “I think I would rather hear a no than torture myself with a fantasy.”

“Oh, Loki,” Anthony whispered. He also shifted and Loki looked up in time for Anthony to press their lips together in a kiss.

Loki closed his eyes on instinct and leant into his lover’s touch, he let the sweet affection sooth the ache in his chest until he felt relaxed and ready to hear his husband’s answer.

When Anthony pulled them apart, he pulled back just enough so that they could hold each other’s eyes as he said, “Yes.”

Loki frowned, not comprehending what was said. “Pardon?”

“Yes,” Anthony declared, a simple statement of fact. A smile curled at his mouth.

Loki’s heart started to race, his palms started to sweat but it seemed too impossible to believe. The same word he'd never thought he'd gain.

_Yes, I will marry you._

_Yes, I will eat the golden apple._

_Yes, I will bind with you._

“You can’t mean that,” Loki whispered.

“Of course I can,” Anthony answered cheerfully and without a hint of hesitation. He ducked forward and pecked Loki’s lips again. “You let me know the date for our binding and I’ll be there with bells and whistles.” 

“But, you can’t-”

“Hey,” Anthony said, his hand coming up and cupping Loki’s cheek. His eyes were incredibly warm and filled with love. “What did we say about lying?”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath. He barely kept his voice from wavering as he breathed, “Not about the important things.”

“And I think this qualifies, don’t you?”

Anthony was smiling, he was _telling the truth_ and Loki let out an incredulous, joyful laugh and fiercely kissed his husband. 

He could scarcely believe it. The whole idea felt _impossible_, yet he knew it was real. Anthony had agreed to bond with him, Anthony was _accepting_ the devotion ritual.

“_Anthony_,” he murmured, feeling giddy and unable to hide it from his voice. “You _accept_.”

“Yeah,” his husband whispered, stroking Loki’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m not going anywhere.”

And Loki believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely **OtterlyDeerlightful** was inspired to write a sequel to this story! You can find it below in the "inspired by" section. Go read the adorable and fluffy little tale they weaved! ♥ :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Generations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328247) by [OtterlyDeerlightful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyDeerlightful/pseuds/OtterlyDeerlightful)
  * [Morning Vows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019600) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing)


End file.
